Night in the Boxcar
by Hihey9989
Summary: Newly discovered feelings between a cat and a dog crescendo in the extreme western plains. Rated M for extreme Bolt x Mittens. Enter at own risk.


"Night in the Boxcar"

By: Iaran

For the record, I did not want to upload this... it took a little encouragement because, to be honest, I'm very nervous uploading this here. Please go easy on me =(

Wrote this back when I was confused and "bisexual". This is the only M/F you'll ever see from me. Sorry!

If a male dog and female cat having sex bothers you, if furry stories aren't your thing, if you are under legal age (18 or 21 depending on where you live... but I was 17 when I wrote this so go figure), or if you are just generally an immature or intolerant person that doesn't share the interest, either get the fuck out, shut the fuck up, or cross your fingers you don't get caught. Otherwise, enjoy!

The boxcar rattled as it rode quickly over the bumpy train tracks, the smell of pinewood hung in the air, and the crickets chirped outside, though their songs were faint over the loud boxcar riding over the track imperfections. Rhino, Mittens, and Bolt had all gathered together to sleep behind a stack of heavy crates and boxes filling the interior of the boxcar.

Bolt had lost track of the time, but he knew it was well past midnight. His only trustworthy piece of clockwork was the sun... and it had long since set. He had stared blankly at the Waffle World map they had carried along with them. He determined that they were somewhere in western Kansas, but the white American Shepherd had lost focus on the map a while ago. What concerned him more was the amazing change he had experienced over the past two days. He felt wonderful being a regular dog and knew now he wasn't a superdog, and now even chuckled as he looked back on a time when he believed he was. He owed it all to that black and white alley cat, Mittens.

Mittens had taught him exactly how to live like a normal dog, and for the first time in his life, Bolt felt like he was where he belonged. In the proper place. Bolt felt like a hole inside his heart had been filled since he and Mittens had met, but what confused him was how the hole, every time he and Mittens were separated, returned. He thought about a couple of instances where Mittens was not around him, such as when she went off in search for food, and when it happened, it pained him inside.

Given up on sleep, he rose to all fours and stretched, careful not to wake the black and white alley cat and the eccentric brown hamster. He trotted across the boxcar to the doorway and stared out into the night. There were valleys, wide and long, and the beads of dew on the tall grass shimmered under the crescent moon. He was mesmerized by the beauty as he sat on the edge of the boxcar's doorway. Bolt felt a little stuffy, despite the door being opened, so he walked over to the front end of the doorway and briefly stuck his head out, getting some fresh air. Though it worked, he still felt a little stuffy. He dropped his jaw and panted a little, cooling himself down. It seemed like everything that could possibly prevent him from sleeping, whether it be emotional, physical, atmospherical, or any other reason, ended up being successful at doing so. And, if it wasn't one, it was another.

But a common feeling that had filled him all that long night in the boxcar was the comforting feeling of being near that cat. It felt strange for him to admit it to himself, but she definitely was not what he expected, especially from a cat. She was loyal, helpful, and obviously wore the pants in the "family." One of the most remarkable things about her, to Bolt, was her spunk. She had more guts than most of the cats he had caught... a category he labeled "easy prey." But she was a trooper, alright, and this bravery she bared simply amazed Bolt.

Bolt stared out of the boxcar one more time and felt a rush of emotion pass over him like a wave over a beach. He wanted to have Mittens close to him... by his side. He reached out with his left forepaw, feeling around as if Mittens was there. He suddenly shook his head back and forth and whispered to himself, "Woah... that was strange." Bolt drew a deep breath and exhaled, watching the passing countryside. He looked across the valley to what he was sure was a face. It wasn't just any face, it was the face of Mittens. Again, after a short hesitation, he had to shake himself free of the hallucination. "Okay, I think I really need to get some sleep." He stated and began to trot back to the boxes behind which lay the sleeping Mittens and Rhino.

Laying down on the red plaid blanket they had found, Bolt closed his eyes, but laying next to Mittens again he could feel her body heat and her slow, steady breathing as gentle as a summer breeze. His mind was, again, bombarded with thoughts of Mittens. Bolt struggled to keep the thoughts out until, finally, he had reluctantly concluded that he had a crush on Mittens. He opened his mouth, eyes still closed, and whispered, "Come on, Bolt! Snap out of it!"

"You say something, Bolt?" Mittens inquired lowly, and sounding like she was wide awake. Bolt was a little embarrassed and stuttered,

"Oh... I... I... uh... couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, same here. I just... kinda... well, I felt kinda like I never properly thanked you for saving me from the shelter... so, thanks. A lot." Mittens smiled.

Bolt opened his amber eyes and gazed into her green orbs. They both were entranced by each other. "So... you can't sleep either?" Bolt asked, breaking the stare.

Mittens shook her head and whispered, "No..."

"Well, come here... I gotta show you something..." Bolt invited, eagerly standing up on all fours once again and slowly trotting over to the entrance of the boxcar, keeping Mittens closeby. Mittens yawned and followed. She sat down right next to Bolt, much to his pleasure. Mittens gasped when she saw the glistening of the dewdrops illuminating the prairie, and the large, snowy mountains beginning to appear in the west.

"Oh my God, Bolt. It's beautiful!"

"I know, it's quite a sight..." Bolt was taken aback when he felt Mittens's tail flicking against his own, and he looked over to Mittens, an emotionless expression on his visage.

"Oh, I can stop if it's bothering you..." Mittens offered.

Bolt desperately didn't want her to stop, he could feel it inside him like a burning itch. He wanted this cat to touch him, but he modestly replied, "Oh, no... go right ahead, I don't mind."

Mittens smiled and continued, and then Bolt said something she did not expect, "Actually... it... feels kinda nice."

Mittens sensed his awkwardness, yet admired his courage to actually say it, and she was elated when she heard it. She herself had felt the same way Bolt had about her... it's what had been keeping _her_ up as well, and this confirmation excited her deep down, but she remained subtle in her display of it. Mittens suddenly faked a yawn and leaned over to her right side on Bolt's furry body, inhaling his scent and savouring the view as well as the night they were about to experience.

They stood in the boxcar's doorway against each other for the longest time, each cherishing the moment, as they both began to suspect that they both felt the same.

After a long silence, Bolt broke the ice, "Mittens... have you ever... ya know... felt like you _really_ needed somebody. Like... every time they were away, it was like... I dunno, taking a needle and sticking it into your heart?" He felt less awkward asking it than originally expected, probably because he knew exactly what Mittens would say in response.

"Yeah... I have, Bolt. I had a boyfriend not too long ago and that's how we felt when we were together... and apart." Mittens lifted her head and gazed up at his face, full of innocence. Her emerald green eyes meeting his amber ones.

Bolt's cheeks flushed red as he realized that Mittens was wearing a seductive smile. He chuckled nervously, "Do you... do you feel the same way right now, Mittens?"

Mittens didn't hesitate to respond softly, "Yes... I do..."

Bolt grinned from ear to ear... he could not be happier to hear this; to know that he was not alone. This cat felt the same way he did. "Mittens... I feel the same way about you. I... it's strange, because, well..." Bolt hesitated and let out a frustrated sigh, backing up a little.

Mittens looked up at the obviously confused dog, "What is it, Bolt?"

"I've just... been raised up to hate cats and... well... I never thought I could feel like this about a cat... I think I love you, Mittens. I don't care how silly that sounds, but--"  
"I love you too, Bolt." Bolt was interrupted from his sentence by this unexpected response, a little caught off guard. His eyes widened. He thought, at the very most, Mittens had a crush on him, but love? Was it possible? Could a dog and a cat end up being mates? He was struck speechless, but could not take his eye off Mittens.

Mittens approached him once again and nuzzled his chest, again savouring his unique musky scent. Bolt simply returned the favour by giving her a kiss on the ear with his wet tongue.

After a short hiatus, Mittens turned her head to him, "You know what... I don't care what you think, I'm doin' it!" She immediately placed her paws on Bolt's chest to lift herself and licked at his closed mouth, her tongue beckoning entry, which Bolt shamelessly granted. Bolt opened his mouth and let his tongue greet hers, and they intertwined. Their salivas mixed and their mouths danced in the bliss of newfound love. Mittens maneuvered her small tongue around Bolt's large mouth, impressing Bolt and turning him on a little. She obviously has had experience... Bolt couldn't say the same. Nonetheless, Mittens was completely enthralled by Bolt's powerful kiss, enjoying the feeling of the dog's warm, wet tongue skillfully exploring the inside of her maw. Mittens began to push herself against Bolt, causing him to fall onto his back in the center of the boxcar. The kiss broke and a long string of their mixed saliva connected their tongues.

Mittens cleared it with a paw, giggling, "You taste good." She commented seductively, leaning on top of the dog.

They stared at each other passionately for a good minute or so before Bolt leaned in and gave her a powerful lick on the nose, using the full length of his tongue. Mittens couldn't describe how the tongue felt brushing against her nose. It felt slick and rough, but not quite sandpaper-rough like her own. It was like velvet. Wonderful velvet. She returned the favour, scraping her sandpaper-like tongue across Bolt's nose, causing Bolt to let out a ticklish giggle.

"You really love me?" Mittens asked as she finished her stroke.

Bolt smiled and replied, "With all my heart, Mittens. I am sure of it."

At that, Mittens seductively grinned and cocked her head to the side, "So, do you want me to pay you back for rescuing me?"

Bolt wasn't quite sure what to say, but he awkwardly nodded. Bolt pushed himself back against the nearest crate so he could gaze upon his new lover... his first lover.

Mittens placed her head close to Bolt's sheath, teasing him by dangling her paw over it, "So... are you nervous?"

Bolt let out a ragged breath, laden with obvious innocent fear, "Yeah... I am." Bolt replied as boldly as he could.

Mittens looked at him curiously, "This... this your first time?"

Bolt inhaled and reluctantly replied, "...Yeah."

Mittens couldn't stifle the surprise. How could a dog this hot, in her eyes, never have gotten any in his entire life? Must've been those dirty Hollywood bastards, they choke the happiness out of anything they want just for a quick dollar. Mittens finally drew a deep breath and responded, "Well... don't worry. I'll still love you no matter what."

Bolt smiled like a pup, "Promise?" He asked with an innocent grin.

Mittens chuckled quetly, "I promise." Mittens began lightly stroking the canine's sheath.

Bolt never got to experience what it felt like to be stroked there by someone else, and the eroticism and excitement eventually caused his length to reveal itself.

Mittens carefully watched the dog's expression, savouring every moment of him enjoying himself, as it came back to her in the end. Mittens placed herself gently against Bolt's entire package. The light rising and falling of her chest upon his furry scrotum and the warmth surrounding her, radiating off her skin onto him, turned Bolt on even more.

Bolt sighed contentedly as he felt his length growing out to it's full size of 7 inches. He used his free paws to relax himself. He placed his elbows against the boxes and pushed his paws off the wooden floor, raising himself up as Mittens began to cup his balls with one of her paws, letting go of his swollen member. "Why'd you stop?" Bolt asked somewhat breathlessly, a little dejected that he barely even began, let alone finished.

The cat, with a teasing grin on her face, inhaled Bolt's musky scent. It smelt wonderful to her, and she began to find herself becoming aroused. Mittens lowered her face until it was right over his cock, and she slowly began to let her tongue escape her mouth. She let out a hot breath over the aroused meat, causing Bolt to shudder in pleasure. Mittens placed her tongue gently upon the member and stroked it lightly.

Bolt cringed, "Aaahhh..." He let out, semi-involuntarily, feeling both pleasure and pain as her tongue stroked his swollen member.

Mittens slowly ran her tongue across his cock, and Bolt cringed again. She noticed this and stopped, "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" She asked, quietly yet worriedly.  
Bolt tried not to sound like a critic, but he didn't quite have _this_ in mind, "It's just... you have a really rough tongue."

Mittens gave him a dry look, "Duh... I'm a cat." She sneered.

"No... I mean, could you maybe... try to take the whole thing in your mouth?" Bolt grinned innocently again as Mittens giggled confidently,

"Oh, don't worry... I was just getting warmed up."

Bolt again relaxed himself as he watched Mittens go to work on his engine.

Mittens did as he said, immediately taking the entire cock into her mouth... or at least as much of the 7 inches that would fit. It was a tight fit, but this only heightened the pleasure Bolt was feeling. Mittens began to suckle it, slowly at first, but increasing in speed every now and then.

Bolt hung his tongue out and panted as he felt himself being stroked. His claws lightly scraped over the wooden ground. His pleasure neurons lit up as he felt Mittens gently stroking the underside of the head up to the opening and back again with her tongue.

"This good?" Mittens asked with a full mouth.

Bolt let out a groan and replied, "...Amazing."

The feeling of the cat of his dreams cupping his balls, stroking them ever so skillfully with her soft paws, and the mind-numbingly pleasurable caress of her maw running back and forth along his full length was beyond anything he'd ever felt in his life. He couldn't even fathom how good the climax would feel.

As Mittens lubed up the canine cock with her thick saliva, she continued to savour the reaction of the young Shepherd. Every moan, shiver, whimper, murr, or contented sigh that escaped the canine sent a shiver of pleasure throughout her loins, and that shiver radiated outward through her entire body so quickly that it felt like one quake of bliss... a bolt of ecstasy.

Mittens finally tasted the first salty drops of precum from Bolt's tip. The taste of it excited her even more, and she murred lowly as the flavour overtook her tongue. She was now determined to get more of the delicious dog cum in her mouth, and began to suckle the canine member faster and harder.

The vibration of Mittens's murr caused Bolt to let out a heightened moan of pleasure. He could not believe how good his lower body felt. His hind legs would occasionally give a stray kick, driven solely by pleasure rather than choice.

Just like their tongues had not ten minutes before, their combined scents intertwined in the air, creating a hot, humid air mass which smelled amazing to both of them. Both their noses flared and they both became even more aroused when they realized that it was each other they were inhaling.

Horny as hell, Mittens used her free paws to masturbate herself while sucking off the young dog, who was panting with his tongue out, lost in the erotic bliss. Mittens glided her paw lightly around her g-spot, feeling the moist inner walls of her tight cavern, causing her to moan.

The vibrations drove Bolt insane with pleasure, and he let out a pleasured whimper, like a pup.

"Mittens... I'm gonna cum soon..." Bolt informed her, panting heavily.

Mittens quickened her pace again, and the dog's reaction stimulated her. Bolt's breathing quickened until he began to feel the pressure building in his loins. Bolt flexed his paws, digging his claws in the boxcar's wooden floor. "Mittens... I... aaaahh!!" Bolt barked breathlessly, and from that point on, he was unable to speak.

Mittens began to glide her tongue lightly around Bolt's tip and gripped beneath his forming knot, increasing the dog's pleasure even more, if it was even possible.

Bolt gritted his teeth and prepared himself to restrain any yips of pleasure from his impending orgasm as the pressure continued to build. Mittens murred again, and the vibration drove Bolt over the edge.

Bolt's seed burst into Mittens's mouth as the young dog gave off an involuntary buck, thrusting his hips forward once. He lost all control over his body as his swollen member began to pump it's seed. He threw his head back, squinted, and let out a series of involuntarily yelps of pure, agonizing ecstasy, completely overwhelmed by the most amazing feeling he could imagine.

Mittens savoured every moment as she began to feel pressure building in her loins. Bolt's pleasured yowls, coupled with the involuntary thrashing of his legs as if he was getting the most amazing belly rub of his life, sent her over the edge. Trying to swallow all of Bolt's seed became increasingly difficult as her own orgasm built, and some of his seed began to drool out of her mouth. She let out a short, muffled moan while continuing to finish Bolt off, and finally came.

Mittens's body wracked with pleasure as an intense orgasm hit her. She tightened the muscles on her face as her pussy began to set free it's juices.

Bolt, having finally come down from cloud nine, simply watched, still laying against the boxes. "Feel good?" He asked her knowingly, completely worn out himself as he watched Mittens at her peak, moaning loudly as she let go of his cock, trying her best to keep a steady paw running over her g-spot.

She, like Bolt, thrashed her legs as she came, unable to keep her body from shaking. She was in an absolute mind-numbing bliss for a good thirty seconds until it finally died down. She opened her emerald eyes to see the dog she had just sucked off, and they both were panting heavily.

Bolt wearily got up onto all fours, legs quivering in the afterglow, and dropped down onto his belly, beginning to lick up Mittens's juices from the train floor as well as her pussy itself. Mittens moaned as the dog's rough tongue ran over her areas. Bolt gulped down the liquid with haste and looked up at her, licking his lips in delight at the flavour.

They looked at each other uneasily now, thinking the same thing.

"Uh... do you... think Rhino... heard us?" Mittens asked, panting, still taken aback by the force of her climax, and a little worried that Rhino may have heard their chorus of yelps and moans.

The contented and completely spent dog replied, "Well... I yelped... and it was louder... than you... so I'll... just say... that you were... oh, I dunno..." Bolt paused, trying to think of some bogus excuse to tell Rhino as Mittens threw herself back on top of him.

They listened closely for Rhino's snoring, which Mittens heard, "Bolt... I don't think he heard us." Mittens confirmed after a few seconds.

"Yeah... I think we're all good." Bolt responded.

"Indeed we are... and that was just amazing, Bolt! And, judging by the yelp, I'd say you enjoyed yourself, too..."  
"Oh, I sure did... Mittens, that felt like... I can't even describe it... thank you." He said, still breathless.

"The pleasure's all mine." Mittens replied. "Do you think you will be able to sleep, Bolt?"

"Now that I got you... definitely." Bolt added knowingly.

The cat and dog, absolutely worn out, trotted back to where they had tried to sleep earlier, and slept right next to each other. "I love you, Bolt. Good night."

"I love you too, Mittens. I'll see you in the morning." They both buried themselves into each other's scent and fell asleep in the afterglow, the boxcar still rattling and shimmying along the old railroad.


End file.
